Verses
by A big admirer of time
Summary: Sleep deprivation forces Judy to browse the web for a cure. Whatever will she find? (Wildehopps)
1. Chapter 1

_Something small and different I'm working on. Kind of a mini-series in a week. Do enjoy._

* * *

With yet another long and trying day of making the world a better place behind her, Judy could finally collapse into the warm comfort of her bed. The moon was already up in the clear night sky and its silver rays illuminated her tiny excuse of an apartment. However, no matter how late it was, the bunny could simply not fall asleep, though not for lack of effort. Her mind had been a similar jumbled mess for the past several weeks, if not months, and it was all because of a single, illegally desirable fox. Completely out of ideas, she decides to make one last-ditch effort to get some shut-eye again. Fifty minutes of surfing the net later, the rabbit finds herself with her eyes glued on a poetry site, and eventually, something draws her attention.

Something that fits her, the mood and her feelings perfectly.

 **Dream** by 914

 _Now as I lay down to sleep,  
I wish only to have a dream,  
A dream in which I'm finally free,  
And have the courage to make you see,  
Make you see my only need,  
The need to have you beside me,  
A sweet dream I wish was real._

 _Now as I watch dark consume the room,_  
 _My mind is overcome with a feeling of gloom,_  
 _As I think back to the night, the sky violet and maroon,_  
 _That night we cuddled under the rays of the moon,_  
 _I see now that I've always been a fool,_  
 _For not being with you is the worst kind of doom._  
 _My love, how I wish to see you soon._

 _Now as I wait for another day,_  
 _I push my doubts and sorrow away,_  
 _For tomorrow I swear I'll say,_  
 _"I want you to be mine, okay?"_  
 _Despite one being predator and one being prey,_  
 _"I need you to be my lifemate,"_  
 _Till death do us part and we both decay._

 _And if you're not ready, I'll wait,_  
 _As your best friend I'll stay,_  
 _Return to my dreams and find a way,_  
 _A way to truly relay,_  
 _How I think of you,_  
 _Night and day._


	2. Chapter 2

The following nights had Judy staring at the screen of her phone with fatigued eyes for hours on end. She'd fallen absolutely in love with one particular user's works and so it was with great joy she saw a notification of an update pop up on her phone. In fact, her excitement was so immense she actually spilled some of her drink out of her mouth as her lips twisted into a wide, giddy smile.

Unfortunately, the blunder didn't go unnoticed by her partner.

"Wow, don't think I've seen that happen in a while," he quipped, sliding his own mobile device back in his pocket with a complacent look on his muzzle. "Why so wigged-out?"

Snatching a napkin from the other end of the empty diner table, she quickly wiped her mouth clean and tried to give him a glare only to find herself unable to stop smiling.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about," she replied calmly, her thumbs working as fast as they could to reveal the fresh-out-of-the-oven poem.

"Whatever you say, Fluff. Guess I just gotta hack your phone after the shift, then."

 **Purpose** by 914

 _I've always wondered why I'm here,  
What's my purpose and what would happen if I disappeared?  
Do my deeds really affect others and if so, how far and near?  
Is there someone I'm destined to someday endear?  
Are we all just under the control of a giant puppeteer?_

The rabbit's eyes were wide and unblinking. She could barely stay put in her seat.

"You seriously freak me out sometimes, Hopps."

 _For an eternity, I thought there was no changing fate,  
That our lives were merely a freefall,  
An uncontrollable state._

 _That all changed when I met you,  
Kind, determined and inspiring, to mention a few,  
At first I was skeptical,  
A character so naive it seemed untrue,  
But you forced me to follow and after a while I knew,_

 _Though we were different, my destiny was to be with you._

An unintentional giggle escaped her, shifting the fox's expression from amusement to confusion. His green eyes narrowed a bit.

 _Your soul shone bright, making hate and pain minute,_  
 _You caught me, gave me wings, and together we flew,_  
 _From enemies to friends,_  
 _From friends to hopefully more,_  
 _My love for you will beat until my heart is sore._


	3. Chapter 3

Judy was ready. Weeks upon weeks of preparation had led her to this moment and she wasn't planning on wasting them. She'd spent too long walking in the rain, and it was time to outrun the storm. Gathering up the last bits of courage she could find, the rabbit swallowed and sat up on her knees to face the fox occupying the other half of the small couch.

"Uh, Nick?" she asked in a small but determined voice, effectively catching the vulpine's attention. "Could you pause the movie for a sec, please?"

The fox kept his head rested on the armrest. "Sweet cheese and crackers, another bathroom break, Carrots? We were just getting into the good part, too!"

She grunted and tossed a pillow at him. The throw was, however, easily blocked by swift, russet paws.

"I'm being serious, Nick! I just need you to listen for a minute."

Half-lidded emerald eyes examined her briefly before the fox sat up straighter and the movie turned into a still image. "Fine, you've got one minute, Fluff. And by Serendipity, no more bathroom breaks."

Had it been any other time, she would've already been smacking the canid out of his fur with a pillow by now. That would just have to wait for now.

"Alright, I... uh," her heartbeat spiked out of nowhere and suddenly it felt like she was suffocating. Feeling a severe blush creeping up, she quickly struggled for a deep breath and cleared her throat. No matter what, she had to get an answer, even if she passed out doing so.

" _I'd like to ask you something_ ," she began, her voice wavering slightly. All she could do was to hope that the poem she'd chosen to memorize would not let her down.

" _And please don't hate me over this,  
But I've been having a feeling,  
And _do not _take this for teasing,  
But I think we should spend a little more time together," _an embarrassingly loud, airless gasp escaped her, but the fox didn't show any sign of amusement. Not a belly laugh, a chuckle or even a simple smile. All that his expression showed was shock, disbelief and... panic?

Deciding to ignore everything that was happening around her until she was done, Judy huffed in a few more lungfuls of air, and continued:  
 _"'Cause, quite frankly, I'd like to get to know you just a little bit better,  
And I'm not saying you'd have to stay with me forever,  
Although that's the option I'd personally prefer,  
And if you don't feel the same way,  
Please just say so and this will never recur."_

Absolute silence ensued, one of the pair shaking and barely conscious and the other stoic in place, jaw ajar.

It may have been seconds, minutes or hours, but eventually the fox spoke.

"Why'd you leave out the end?"

The bunny's eyes widened. He'd read it before. This was a disaster. "Don't try to avoid the question."

"You didn't ask me anything yet, Judy" he replied easily. "That's why I'm wondering why you left out the end."

Her eyes avoided his. "I- I didn't-," she stammered. "I thought it was a little too much, but if you want me to say it-"

"I do."

She sighed shakily and closed her eyes. Her paw went to fiddle with one of her droopy ears. "Okay."

 _"_ _Nevertheless, I want to feel you,  
lips to lips,  
nips after nips,  
hips to hips,  
So please, answer me this,  
Would you be mad, if I proposed a kiss?"_

It was not more than a second after that she felt a light pressure on her closed lips, something that both startled her and had her instantly overcome with an immense sensation of relief and happiness. However, just as she was about to respond to the kiss and _really bask_ in the feeling of it, her fox was already pulling away, instead pointing the tip of his snout towards the base of her left ear.

He whispered: "That's definitely bold of you, Officer Hopps."

She was speechless, and before she knew it, he was right up in her face again.

"I _am_ however very disappointed in your poor detective skills. I thought you'd connect the dots a lot faster than this."

"Huh?" Judy's mind was racing, but the flurry of emotions raging inside of her was enough to prevent any coherent thought from forming.

"You see, not only had you not noticed the rather obvious hints that I've felt very strongly about you for a while now, you've apparently also forgotten the day we met."

Her ears sprang up straight and a smile began to form on her muzzle. "Sweet cheese and crackers, September fourteenth! That's why you knew about the poem! You're 914!"

"That's my dumb bunny."


	4. Chapter 4

Having already spent so much time together as best friends and partners on the job, it was no surprise Nick and Judy's relationship had taken off with a bang. Things that had been kept in the shadows earlier were brought to the other's attention with complete trust, and spending time with each other had become pure bliss without having to worry about keeping their real feelings hidden behind an act. Even intimacy had been established surprisingly fast for not only two _different_ species, but also ones that both mate for life. Needless to say, both the rabbit and the fox were living the happiest days of their lives as mates and were more than prepared to keep it that way for the countless years ahead of them.

Now, having been dating for more than five months and having lived with her fox for more than half of that time, Judy felt like it was time to take the final step.

"Hey, Nick," she said, receiving a sideways glance and an acknowledging hum in reply. He looked absolutely stunning in the white dress shirt and black jeans he'd picked for their high-end dinner date, and the sight was only made more dream-like by the gondola's spectacular view of the city and night sky. Though it had been a huge detour, she'd insisted they'd visit the ride as it still brought back those precious memories of their first few days together - not to mention one of, if not the biggest case in their careers so far.

"Do you still remember the first time we went skating? How I was too shy to utter a word?"

This got his attention. Looking down at her standing by his side, he replied: "You really think I'd forget something like that? Shame on you, Fluff."

She smiled but didn't turn to face him.

" _I recall my knees being weak and my feet aching,  
But it was worth seeing you smile."_

A barely vocal, surprised "Oh," reached her alert ears. She had him by the hook.

 _"_ _I was cold and my heart furiously racing,  
Yet we went on for hours,  
Falling in front of you would've meant failing,  
And I had little experience on ice,  
So the entire time I felt like fainting,  
Still, I'd change nothing about it,  
The memory is unfading,  
The moment was amazing."_

She looked at him and took his paw into hers, staring into his baffled green eyes. For some reason, she wasn't nervous in the slightest, a total contrast to the last time she did something like this.

 _"_ _Remember the time we watched_ The Swarm _?_  
 _You came over when it was already late,_  
 _We lay together in my small dorm,_  
 _Wallowing in the laptop's dim light,_  
 _Accompanied by the sounds and flashes of a storm,_  
 _And though outside it was freezing and wet,_  
 _I was comfortable and warm,_  
 _Resting in your gentle arms,_  
 _You were nervous and so was I,_  
Us _was about to take a new form,  
The morning rays revealed our clothes in a heap by the door,  
The memory is more I could ever ask for,  
The moment is something I still adore."_

Judy knelt down, barely able to keep her paw high enough to reach his. Nick felt his heart flatlining.

 _"_ _Remember yesterday how you said you were happy?  
How nothing in this world could change that?"_

The rabbit reached under her dress with her free paw, grabbing the ring she'd taped securely under her hem. She presented the gold lace with a purple jewel to the fox.

 _"_ _Well, I hope I don't appear too sappy,_  
 _'Cause I'm sure you know where I'm getting at."_

She felt his paw squeeze hers tighter. His eyes glistened.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, my mate, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat at the kitchen table, twisting the gold ring around his finger with a thoughtful expression. It was a peaceful Sunday evening with nothing on the to-do-list that couldn't wait till the following week - well, except for one thing. He ogled at his bunny doing the dishes. The fox wanted to help her, but she'd insisted on doing the job herself seeing as he'd done all the cooking. Granted, he'd done a fairly good job on the salad and especially the mushrooms, but that didn't mean he couldn't wash a few plates or-

"You're staring at my tail again, sweetie."

The comment was barely registered by the vulpine's brain, but it was still enough to draw him back to reality and rip his gaze off the soft, grey and white lure. He gave his mate a small smile and returned to fiddling with his wedding ring.

Noting her loved one's solemn look, Judy laid down the non-stick pan she'd been scrubbing on and wiped her paws dry on a towel. Taking a seat next to him at the table, she put her paw on his forearm and regarded her husband: "Hey, why the long snout? I don't mind you helping me out if it means that much to you."

Nick put his own paw over hers and sighed. "It's nothing, really," he reassured her. "I- It's just something stupid that's been bugging me for a while now. I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure," he replied uncertainly. "But, I seriously doubt you'd want to hear about it, Carrots. It's kind of one of those subjects that need the perfect timing, I think."

Judy rolled her eyes at him. "Nick, since when have I ever shyed away from talking with you. Of course I want to hear it if it's important to you."

Nick's eyes searched the tabletop, his mind calculating. A moment or two later, he nodded and stood up. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Fluff."

Judy watched in bafflement as the vulpine left the kitchen, her ears judging that he was headed for their bedroom. There was a sound of a drawer opening and closing before the shuffling of paws returned. Seconds later, the fox reappeared in the doorframe and sat back down at the table, a small piece of crumbled paper in his right paw. Judy didn't need to guess twice to know what it contained.

Nick straightened the paper out and once more grabbed her paw, giving it a light squeeze. His stare was intense. "Last chance to turn away," he stated calmly. "We can leave this for another day."

There was not a moment of hesitation as the rabbit shook her head, matching the intensity of his eyes. She was determined. "No need to delay something inevitable, don't you think?" she quipped. "Go ahead, Mr. 914. I'm all ears."

The fox kept eye contact for a few more seconds before finally turning back to the piece of paper. He cleared his throat. "Alright."

 _"_ _Dear Judy,_

 _There's something that's been brewing in my heart,  
I know it's going to be a little scary,  
And probably not all that smart,  
But here goes a Hail Mary,  
You can call me an idiot afterwards,  
But please let me be the one to start."_

 _"_ _I always felt undeserving of you,  
A dumb fox too scared to even write a love letter,  
All I dared say was the word cute,  
You could've had something much better,  
Yet you stuck to me like glue,  
I can only hope what we have will last forever,  
For we still have lots of things to do."_

His breath hitched.

 _"_ _I don't want to waste a second of our time together,  
And I wish you think so, too,  
Judy, I know you've been the pacesetter,  
But I'd really like a kit or two."_

The rabbit had a smile on her face and moisture blurring her vision even before her fox turned to look at her. However, instead of replying vocally, she lifted her other, closed paw from her lap and opened it on the table. Nick watched with great confusion and mild horror as the rabbit revealed another scrunched paper ball.

"Read it," she said, her tone uncharacteristically quiet and shallow.

The canid complied, taking the white ball with shaky paws and unwrapping it as he'd done before. He sent one more look her way, but she only gestured him to keep going, showing no difference in her façade.

 _My beloved Nick,_

 _There's something I need to get off my chest,  
I found your poem over a week ago, dummy,  
Did you really think I'd never look in your desk?_

 _I gotta admit, at first your wish had me in shock,  
Kits aren't really something I've ever considered,  
But now that I had time to think about it, tell me,  
What species will our kits be and do you happen to know how to adopt?_

It was a peaceful Sunday night shared over a lovely dinner and tears of unbelievable joy.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'd like to say I don't feel any sadness,  
I'd like to say I don't feel alone,  
I'd like to say I see past the darkness,  
But a spark of light remains unshown."_

 _"I'd like to say I still remember your face,  
I'd like to say I don't feel pain anymore,  
I'd like to say I can still hear your voice,  
But the lack of the past makes me sore."_

 _"I'd like to say I've come to terms with it all,  
I'd like to say I look at your picture with a smile,  
I'd like to say your name doesn't make me bawl,  
But it still happens every time."_

 _"Nevertheless, we had a good run,  
Partners through thin and thick,  
Lives full of friends, love and fun,  
Till we meet again, Slick."_

"I-" she sniffed, "I m-miss you _so_ much."


	7. Chapter 7

_Two old trees on top of a hill,_  
 _Standing tall, side by side,_  
 _Tested by the winds, time and chill,_  
 _Yet nothing they couldn't abide,_  
 _They represent undying love and will,_  
 _Always reaching for the stars with pride,_  
 _And somewhere below the surface,_  
 _Their roots intertwine._

 _Two old trees and a shared stone,_  
 _Angular in shape, overgrown with moss,_  
 _Its purpose shown and well known,_  
 _It represents sorrow and great loss,_  
 _For the trees may never be alone,_  
 _But the sadness comes from the cost,_  
 _Pain, shed tears and a missing home,_  
 _Your memory will never be lost._

 _Two old trees on top of a hill,_  
 _Standing tall, side by side,_  
 _And guided by love and will,_  
 _Their roots intertwine._

 _In the loving memory of a mother and father,  
E., F. and T. Wilde._


End file.
